


【磁石NS】相性一百問

by uraumaim930027



Series: 磁石NS [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊NS的相性一百問。





	【磁石NS】相性一百問

1、請問你的名字是？

N：二宮和也。  
S：櫻井翔。

2、年齡是？

N：欸⋯⋯36歲。  
S：我居然也37歲了。

3、性別是？

N：男。  
S：男。

4、請問你的性格是怎樣的？

N：愛錢（笑）  
S：又在亂回答了（笑）我⋯⋯算是認真的人，會考慮比較多。

5、對方的性格呢？

N：跟他自己說的差不多，而且很溫柔，但有時也有天然的一面。  
S：頭腦很好，冷靜內向，心思很細膩。

6、兩個人是什麽時候相遇的？在哪裏？

N：想不起來是199幾了。  
S：總之就是傑尼斯的練舞室。

7、對對方的第一印象是？

N：那個時候翔ちゃん還沒長高，小小一隻的（偷笑）  
S：因為駝背很明顯，所以看起來沒什麼幹勁。

8、喜歡對方的哪一點呢？

N：⋯⋯願意陪我在演唱會的時候胡鬧（笑）  
S：像這樣胡鬧的對方（笑）

9、討厭對方哪一點？

N：沒有吧。  
S：現在沒有。

10、你覺得自己與對方相性好嗎？

N：還不錯。  
S：嗯，很好。

11、你怎麽稱呼對方？

N：翔ちゃん。  
S：ニノ。

12、你希望被對方怎樣稱呼呢？

N：這樣就很好。  
S：畢竟習慣了嘛。

13、如果以動物比喻的話，你覺得對方是？

N：倉鼠或松鼠，吃東西的時候臉頰會鼓鼓的。  
S：柴犬？

14、如果要送禮物給對方，你會選擇？

N：通常都是看他想要什麼。  
S：我也是。

15、自己想要什麽禮物呢？

N：暫時想不到耶。  
S：最近想要新衣服。  
N：那我的答案也是衣服（笑）

16、對對方有哪裏不滿嗎？一般是怎樣的事情？

S：硬要說的話，ニノ待在家都維持一個姿勢不動然後狂打遊戲，上次還坐太久坐到腳扭傷。  
N：哈哈哈哈哈那次我真的嚇到了。

17、你的毛病是？

N：太愛打遊戲？  
S：假日也要排滿行程。

18、對方的毛病是？

N：睡相很差。  
S：這倒是真的（笑）

19、對方做的什麽事情（包括毛病）會讓您不快？

N：沒有，畢竟相處這麼久了。  
S：嗯，沒有。

20、你做的什麽事（包括毛病）會讓對方不快？

N：知道對方底線大概在哪，所以不會去做。  
S：同上，不會故意去打擾對方。

21、你們的關係到了哪種程度？

N：這很難回答（笑）  
S：呃⋯⋯就是那樣的關係？（笑）

22、兩人初次約會是在哪裏？

N：電影院。  
S：電影院，去看《天堂之門》。

23、那時兩人間的氣氛怎麽樣？

N：嗯⋯⋯微妙？  
S：曖昧？

24、那時進展到何種地步了？

N：秘密（笑）  
S：好像很神秘一樣（笑）

25、經常去的約會地點是？

N：彼此家。  
S：因為其他地方不是很方便。

26、你會爲對方的生日做什麽樣的準備？

S：凌晨零點馬上傳簡訊或打電話祝他生日快樂。  
N：然後開始狂傳手機裡他的搞笑照片到嵐五個人的群組（笑）

27、是由哪一方告白的？

N：是我呢。  
S：還以為是開玩笑，但他很認真的說了第二次。

28、你有多喜歡對方？

N：嗯⋯⋯其實一點都不喜歡（嚴肅）  
S：對，超討厭的（嚴肅）

29、那麽，你愛對方嗎？

N：那是⋯⋯當然的囉，吶，翔ちゃん（嚴肅）  
S：嗯⋯⋯（忍不住笑出來）這段都什麼跟什麼（笑）

30、對方說什麽會讓你覺得很沒辦法拒絕？

N：對不起或拜託的時候。  
S：「好き」之類的。  
N：喔⋯⋯果然（笑）

31、如果覺得對方有變心的嫌疑，你會怎麽做？

N：不能怎麼做也不會怎麼做。  
S：先觀察一陣子。

32、能原諒對方的變心嗎？

N：可以。  
S：可以。

33、如果約會時對方遲到1小時以上，你會怎麽辦？

N：他不會遲到，就算遲到也會先跟我說。  
S：ニノ也是。

34、你最喜歡對方身體的哪一部分？

N：眼睛。  
S：臉。

35、對方性感的表情是？

N：吃東西時不經意地舔嘴角。  
S：認真的表情。

36、兩人在一起時最讓你覺得心跳加速的事情是？

N：兩人獨處但沒有事情要忙的時候。  
S：一直被盯著看。

37、你曾向對方撒謊嗎？你善於説謊話嗎？

N：有但很少，沒什麼意義。我覺得算擅長。  
S：很少這麼做，感覺很容易被他看穿。

38、做什麽事的時候覺得最幸福？

N：待在一起的時候。  
S：私底下兩個人一起出去的時候也不錯。

39、曾經吵過架嗎？

N：沒有吧。  
S：應該沒有。

40、都是些什麽樣的爭吵呢？

N：我們不太吵架的。  
S：很瞭解對方個性所以不會吵架。

41、之後如何和好呢？

N：如果真的吵架的話會先分開冷靜一下吧。  
S：感覺冷靜之後就會自然和好了。

42、轉世後還希望作戀人嗎？

N：大概吧（笑）  
S：把握現在比較重要。

43、什麽時候會讓你覺得「自己被愛著哪」？

N：被他注視、被他稱讚的時候。  
S：得到熱情回應的時候。

44、什麽時候會讓你覺得「也許他已經不愛我了……」

N：一直都會覺得被愛著，只是不一定是戀人之間的愛。  
S：我也是這麼想的。如果對方有別的對象吧，就會覺得他對我不是戀人之間的愛了。

45、你的愛情表現方法是？

N：不太會刻意說什麼情話⋯⋯可能透過肢體接觸吧。  
S：實際行動，傳訊息給他、帶他去特別的地方之類的。

46、你覺得與對方相配的花是？

N：櫻花，暫時想不到更好的答案。  
S：蒲公英。

47、兩人之間有互相隱瞞的事嗎？

N：有。  
S：有，但沒有關係。

48、你有何種情結？

N：以前大概有自卑情結，現在⋯⋯年上情結？有這種東西嗎？（笑）  
S：喜歡大腦性感的人？

49、兩人的關係是公認還是極秘呢？

N：公認！  
S：明明是極秘（笑）

50、你覺得與對方的愛是否能持續到永遠呢？

N：不知道，誰也說不準。  
S：不過現在這樣就很好。

51、請問你是攻方，還是受方？

N：攻。  
S：⋯⋯受。

52、爲什麽如此決定呢？

N：好像也沒有為什麼。  
S：有試過交換但還是覺得⋯⋯

53、你對現在的狀況滿意嗎？

N：滿意。  
S：滿意。

54、初次H的地點是？

N：他家。  
S：我家床上。

55、當時的感想是？

N：やばい。  
S：沒想過會那麼激烈。

56、當時對方的樣子如何呢？

N：異常的⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯工口。  
S：欲求不滿，很性感。

57、初夜的隔天早上，你的第一句話是？

N：忘記了，早安或現在幾點之類的吧。  
S：好像也是早安之類的⋯⋯很普通的那種。

58、每星期H的次數是？

N：一次或不到一次。  
S：考慮到年紀體力跟忙碌程度。

59、你覺得最理想的情況下，每星期幾回最好呢？

N：一次？  
S：一次。  
N：如果沒有進去可能兩次。  
S：或者同一天但兩次。

60、那麽是怎樣的H呢？

N：雖然想說普通的，但一想到對方是翔ちゃん就覺得⋯⋯不普通。  
S：可能是⋯⋯很、很色的？

61、自己最敏感的部位是？

N：耳朵，而且很容易紅掉。  
S：腰？

62、對方最敏感的部位是？

N：胸部，乳頭。  
S：⋯⋯耳朵跟大腿內側。

63、用一句話形容H時的對方？

N：雖然平常拍雜誌啊、演唱會啊也很性感，但那個時候的翔ちゃん的性感完全不一樣。會讓人想欺負他。  
S：光眼神跟聲音就充滿色氣，完全控制不了、很想要的感覺。

64、坦白的說，你喜歡H嗎？

N：喜歡。  
S：意外的喜歡。

65、一般情況下H的場所是？

N：床上。  
S：偶爾沙發上。

66、你想嘗試的場所是？

N：休息室。  
S：休息室？認真？車上或旅館。  
N：普通的汽車還是外景露營車那種？  
S：都不錯啊（笑）  
N：經紀人車上呢（笑）

67、沖澡是在H之前還是之後呢？

N：通常都會。  
S：如果不要太累睡著的話都會。

68、H時兩人有什麽約定嗎？

N：沒有吧。  
S：不能留下很明顯的痕跡。  
N：喔對。

69、你與戀人以外的人發生過性行爲嗎？

N：有。  
S：有。  
N：男的？  
S：秘密（微笑）

70、對於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉體」這種想法，你是持贊同態度，還是反對呢？

N：看狀況。  
S：反對。

71、如果對方被暴徒強姦了，你會怎麽做？

N：不確定我要做什麼會比較好，所以會先問他。  
S：想讓他覺得安全，一直陪著他吧。

72、你會在H前覺得不好意思嗎？或是之後？

N：不會。  
S：H之前有一點點。

73、如果好朋友對你說「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，請…」並要求H，你會？

N：我沒有會對我說這種話的朋友。  
S：只是假設一下而已。  
N：當然是拒絕，完全不接電話之類的。  
S：可能會明確地拒絕。

74、你覺得自己很擅長H嗎？

N：算不錯吧。  
S：同上。

75、那麽對方呢？

N：很好。  
S：天資聰穎（笑）

76、在H時你希望對方說的話是？

N：「拜託」、「求你了」這種會讓我很沒辦法，或者叫我的名字。  
S：「快受不了了」、「喜歡」之類的。

77、你比較喜歡H時對方的哪種表情？

N：都喜歡，尤其是很享受又有點害羞的表情。  
S：特別喜歡快去了的樣子。

78、你覺得與戀人以外的人H也可以嗎？

N：可以但不會去做。  
S：同上。

79、你對SM有興趣嗎？

N：有。  
S：在可以嘗試的範圍內。

80、如果對方忽然不再索求你的身體了，你會？

N：不會怎樣。  
S：先問問看對方。

81、你對強姦怎麽看？

N：壞事。  
S：違法的壞事。

82、H中比較痛苦的事情是？

N：結束後可能會腰痛（笑）  
S：剛進來的時候。

83、在迄今爲止的H中，最令你覺得興奮、焦慮的場所是？

S：雖然想過很多刺激的地方但都不敢亂來。  
N：嗯，我覺得休息室附近的廁所就讓我很緊張了，個別練舞室也是。  
S：外面沒什麼人會經過但還是會緊張。

84、曾有過受方主動誘惑的事情嗎？

N：有。  
S：滿常有的。

85、那時攻方的反應是？

S：先小小驚訝後興奮接受。  
N：然後就開始了（笑）

86、攻方有過強暴的行爲嗎？

S：沒有。  
N：但有玩過類似的（笑）

87、當時受方的反應是？

N：整個沈浸在角色裡，但又很有反應。  
S：偶爾粗暴使壞的ニノ很性感，所以其實滿刺激的⋯⋯

88、對你來說，「作爲H物件」的理想像是？

N：契合就好。  
S：最好還是戀人，其他沒有講究。

89、現在對方符合你的理想嗎？

N：非常符合。  
S：符合而且很好。

90、在H中有使用過小道具嗎？

N：有。  
S：其實滿喜歡的。

91、你的「第一次」發生在幾歲的時候？

N：總之已經成年（微笑）  
S：合法的年齡就是了（笑）

92、那時的物件是現在的戀人嗎？

N：⋯⋯不是。  
S：不是。

93、你最喜歡被吻到哪裏呢？

N：脖子或耳朵。  
S：嘴唇。

94、你最喜歡親吻對方哪裏呢？

N：嘴唇、後頸。  
S：耳朵或嘴唇。

95、H時最能取悅對方的事是？

N：舔。  
S：⋯⋯不要忍著，喘出聲。

96、H時你會想些什麽呢？

N：對方。  
S：對方。  
N：很難分心想什麼。

97、一晚H的次數是？

N：一到兩次。  
S：已經是大叔了，再多會受不了。

98、H的時候，衣服是你自己脫，還是對方幫忙脫呢？

N：都有，慢慢來的時候自己脫。  
S：等不及的話就互相幫忙。

99、對你而言H是？

N：能讓彼此舒服的活動（笑）  
S：身心都享受到⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯（笑）

100、請對戀人說一句話

N：這問卷也太長。  
S：終於結束，辛苦了。  
N：辛苦了。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊想寫出三十幾歲的NS的感覺雖然好像沒有嗚嗚。  
> ＊二宮和也常常在訪談裡跑火車，這次也讓他跑一下。


End file.
